49th Annual Hunger Games
by MidgetChloe
Summary: Follows the Reaping, Interviews, and Games of a set of original characters (and some minor Youtube stars) whos relationships soon intertwine in the games.
1. District 1 Reaping

It was today. Everyone across Panem knew it. The Capitol. The Districts. Everyone. Today was reaping day. Everyone in the Capitol found a tv screen, whether it be their own or a jumbotron in the city centre, to watch the events of that day, and they were as follows..

**District 1:**

An old, shrivelled man walked up to the stage. Erick. He had been the escort of the District 1 tributes for 63 years, and his time was almost up, it would seem.  
He hobbled along the stage and stuck his hand straight into the bowl. He wasted no time, he knew how eager tributes from District 1 were to begin. He coughed a wheezing cough into the microphone before announcing weakly "Dan Howell!"

The crowd of boys parted to reveal Dan, a tall, tan and dark haired boy of seventeen holding a similar looking, slightly paler boy in a tight embrace. Everyone was silent. Watching.

When they didn't part after a few moments , the Peacekeepers intervened. They had to practically drag the two boys apart. Dan wasn't giving up. He had locked fingers with the other boy and wasn't letting go. His eyes glistened with tears as the peacekeeper tore them apart, taking the other boy to somewhere where Dan would most likely never see him again.

Dan was marched up onto the stage where he towered above Erick. Boys from District 1 would usually be bursting with pride to be chosen as tribute, but all Dan's face showed was despair as he watched his best friend be dragged off to receive a beating for the fuss they had both just caused.

"Haha! Well wasn't that eventful!" Erick chuckled. That must have been slightly too much for his old lungs to handle as he promptly fell into a coughing fit before he managed to slip his hand into the bowl of potential female tributes.

Before he could rasp the name of the poor girl who would be chosen as tribute, a voice screamed "No! I volunteer! Let me _through_! I volunteer!"  
The crowd parted to reveal an auburn haired girl with glistening watery-blue eyes looking frantic. As if for confirmation, she said, more calmly this time,  
"I volunteer as tribute for District 1."  
Within seconds she was being escorted up to the stage by a group of peacekeepers. She kept her head lowered at all times, her hair falling through the legs of her glasses, delicate tears rolling down her pale, freckled face.

As she shuffled onto the stage, Erick asked her  
"Now, whats your name dear?"  
"Zoe.. Zoe smith" she whispered, shaking from the tears.  
"And why did you volunteer today my lovely?"  
Zoe mumbled something inaudible and shuffled away quietly.  
"Aww, is someone shy?" Erick cooed

The crowd may not have known why Zoe volunteered, but she did. Dan.

"Nevermind that, you'll soon have to overcome those nerves, or else!" he chuckled to himself.  
"But here we are! Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 1, Dan Howell and Zoe Smith! Now, shake hands like good sports!" Erick exclaimed, perhaps a little too cheerily.  
Dan took Zoes hand awkwardly, resulting in a quick handshake and a blushing pair of tributes.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 49th annual Hunger Games!"  
A cheer erupted from the crowd as Zoe and Dan were taken away inside the main building of the District.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**District 2:**

The usual atmosphere of excitement and anticipation floated around District 2. Typical of a career District. Most of the other Districts watched in disgust as adults and children alike cheered the escort on stage.

"Ahahahah!" she laughed a slightly irritating, horsey laugh.  
"Now now, I know you're all _very _excited! But we mustn't get ahead of ourselves hm?" The escort smiled.  
"Ah, but don't want to keep you waiting, oh no, I can barely stand the tension myself!" she giggled, slipping her slender hand into the reaping bowl. She cleared her throat loudly.  
"And the lucky tribute that gets to represent District 2 is..."  
The crowd went silent with anticipation.  
"Jack MacBrayne!" she announced with a sickly sweet smile.  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a tall, lean boy of about sixteen walked up to the stage. He nervously ran his hands through his blonde hair as he stood awkwardly upon the stage.  
"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"  
Jack just looked at his escort blankly.  
"Oh, well then..." she said, flustered.  
"Well, let's see who's going to be accounting you to the Capitol!"  
She dipped her hand into the other bowl, grasped a piece of paper, and read aloud:  
"Francesca Walker!"  
The crowd separated to reveal a small but obviously strong girl with a pixie crop standing there sheepishly. Her feet appeared to be glued to the floor. She wasn't going to move. Two Peacekeepers appeared by her sides and half dragged her up to the stage.  
When she had been almost thrown onto the stage, she shuffled over beside Jack. The two had never spoken before, and with Francesca's dramatic entrance, it was awkward to say the least.  
The escort addressed Francesca "And do you have anything to say, dearie?"  
Francesca looked at her with cold dead eyes, and simply said  
"No."


	3. District 3 Reaping

**District 3:**

All was silent within the third District of Panem. District 3 was close to The Capitol, yes, but in no means was it a career District. The inhabitants of it hate the Games just as much as the residents of District 11 or 12.  
A middle aged man wearing a regular shirt and tie walked upon the stage. He had clearly seen his fair share of games as it was quite apparent he really could not be bothered with all the palaver surrounding them anymore.

"Right then" he sighed  
"Let's get this over with"

He picked a name out of the top of the male reaping bowl. He casually unfolded the small piece of paper, read it, threw it over his shoulder and announced:

"Richard Stansfield"

There was a loud gasp from what must have been the boy's mother. Everyone turned to stare at her and consequently missed the small boy of fourteen emerging from the crowd and progressing up to the stage. The boy was shy, clearly, but the glint in his eye showed that there was a fighter in there somewhere. A smart one.

Richard shuffled uncomfortably onto the stage and stood next to the escort. After a few moments of awkward silence, the escort reluctantly asked  
"Well young man, do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
To which Richard responded  
"Uhh... Dicktits."

If the crowd wasn't so ill at ease, they would have erupted with laughter at this point, but as tensions were running high, all Richards remark managed to receive from the crowd was a few titters.

"Oh wow, it would seem we have quite a joker on our hands." The escort remarked placidly. He strode across the stage to the bowl containing the girls names. Again, he simply plucked out a fold of paper on the top, read it, and then discarded it, all in a matter of seconds. It seemed this man did not care much for suspense.  
"Melissa Cocker!" he announced with a huff.  
A tall, slender, almost frail girl walked up to the stage and stood beside her comrade, her face half hidden by the strands of dark hair falling around it.  
"And do _you _have anything to say?" The escort inquired  
"Well spin my nipplenuts and send me to Alaska!" Melissa exclaimed.  
"My last year eligible for the reaping process and I get picked! What rotten luck! Ah well.." she trailed off.  
"Right then, well , there's your tributes for District 3, make of it what you will." The escort said, ushering the tributes off stage. If you listened close enough, you could hear Melissa quietly whistling the tune to "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" from Monty Python's "Life of Brian.


	4. District 4 Reaping

As usual, it was a bright, roasting hot day in District 4. The sunlight caught the ocean and many lagoons and made the water shimmer beautifully. Many of the children waiting for their fate in the centre of the District were still wet, as most of them had been working since the very early hours of the morning. However odd this may seem to those watching at home , this was the norm for this District.

One of the few dry people in sight was the escort; a curvy girl who wore far too much makeup, tried to act like she was a teenager, and inserted an annoyingly fake laugh into every other sentence.

"Wooooo!" she screamed, running on stage waving her hands in the air.  
"Hunger Gaaaaaaaaaaaames!"  
The older members of the crowd erupted with applause and cheered, but the younger ones responded with much less enthusiasm.  
"Alright then let's see what fine young man is going to represent us this year! Yeah!" The escort tottered over to the male reaping bowl in her ridiculous heels and stuck her hand into it. She swirled it around and finally plucked out a piece of paper. She took great care unfolding it, and announced "Jebodiah Smith!"  
A tall, lean boy of sixteen emerged from the crowd and ran on stage where he high fived the escort, whom, despite her ridiculous choice of shoes, could not see above the boys sandy hair.  
"Yeah!" he shouted, trying to raise a round of applause from the crowd.  
He managed to arouse a few claps and cheers but also a few "boo's". He didn't seem to care.

"Ahaha!" The escort laughed annoyingly. Now let's see what lovely young lady gets the honour of being tribute for District 4! Wooo!"  
She went over to the bowl full of female names, almost galloping in anticipation. She took one out and read aloud  
"Chloe Imrie!"  
A small girl of fourteen stumbled forward from the crowd, her wet light brown hair weighed down with water clung to her forehead and down her back.  
She slowly made her way up to the stage in almost complete silence, the only noise that could be heard was the distant crash of the waves hitting the District's shore. Chloe stood rigidly next to Jebodiah. The bright sun shining in her pale face causing her to squint her light brown eyes.  
"Now come _on_ you two! Shake hands!"  
Jebodiah turned round and beamed at Chloe, but she , however, did not move.  
"Oh for goodness _sake _Chloe!" the escort hollered.  
Chloe reluctantly turned round and shook her counterparts hand, and gave him an insincere smile.  
"Now _thats_ better! Hehe ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 4!"


	5. District 5 Reaping

**District 5:**

A rather placid looking middle aged man clad in a very formal suit and tie approached the microphone on stage.  
"Testing testing one two three. Ah right then I supposed we better get started." The District 5 escort, Robert Thompson, had never really been fond of his job. He tended to avoid the tributes and the few victors of District 5 with great caution. Nobody really knows why. Most people think he just likes being ominous and mysterious. Others think he's just a bit of a twat.  
He walked over to the bowl of male tributes names, stuck his hand in and immediately pulled out a fold of paper. None of that "selecting carefully" nonsense here.  
He coughed then announced "Chrios Kendallas"  
Chrios Kendallas stepped out from the group of boys, causing many gasps and moans of despair. Everybody loved Chrios Kendallas. He was the heartthrob of the District, and many girls were heartbroken to see him go, knowing that even if the odds _were_ in his favour, he probably wouldn't ever come back.  
Chrios Kendallas approached the stage and stood next to the escort, flashing his dazzling smile at the audience.  
"And how old are you, boy?" enquired the escort  
"I'm seventeen." Chrios Kendallas replied with a faint Spanish accent.  
"Well, may I say that you have a cracking moustache for a seventeen year old... even if it is a lot darker than your hair colour..."  
Chrios Kendallas stroked his moustache nervously. It was true that his tousled sandy hair and thick eyebrows did not match the jet black of his moustache, but Chrios Kendallas would not let something like that thwart him.  
"Yes anyway", the escort sighed "The second tribute from the... enticing... District 5 is...", He paused, not for effect, but rather, out of boredom. "Susan Bones!"  
A small, redhead girl of twelve emerged from the crowd. She jerkily walked up to the crowd, shaking from the very terror that was engulfing her entire body with every step she took, her deep brown eyes glazed with tears.  
"Oh yes yes very sad isn't it?" Remarked the escort.  
Susan gulped and glanced up at Chrios but tore her eyes away the second they made contact with his.  
"Well there they are!" The escort gestured with his hand, referring to Susan and Chrios as being the tributes chosen to represent District 5.


	6. District 6 Reaping

**District 6:**

There was only ever on day where District 6 was as quiet as this. No clinks of metal, no screeching of wheels, no hammering of nails, no grunts of heavy lifting. Nothing. Silence.

An absurdly dressed old woman resembling a shrivelled up lemon tapped the mic.

"Ah, yes hello!" she squeaked  
"Ahem, oh deary me right let's get started shall we?" She dipped her fragile little hand into the bowl of female tributes.  
"Hm ladies first yes?" she said, squinting at the paper she had plucked from the reaping bowl.  
"Oh right yes um what's this say... M...Mol...oh! Mona! Mona..I..Ingram! Mona Ingram please approach the stage!" she squawked.

Nobody in the District had noticed Mona until now. She was small, scrawny, and young.

"Yes dear, thats it" the escort cooed  
"It's alright now, up you come, don't cry. That's a girl"  
Mona twirled her mousey hair in her fingers and she swallowed back her tears, looking out at her District which she knew she would never see again.

"Righty-o" the Lemon Lady continued.  
"Let's see what lucky lad gets to represent us in the games, hm?"  
She fished around in the other bowl for a moment, and withdrew a piece of paper. Thankfully, she had less trouble reading this one.  
"Joe Massie!"

"YES!" shouted Joe from the edge of the crowd of boys.  
He sauntered up to the stage trying to look cool, but failing miserably. He was the fifteen year old embodiment of Napoleon Dynamite. He smiled at the crowd as he stood on the stage, revealing his braces which caught the sun and subsequently blinded an unfortunate young man in the front row.

"Hoho! What a confident young man you are indeed!" The human lemon remarked.  
"Right now, if you go stand over there next to wee Mona now.

Joe did as he was told – a rare occurrence – and skulked over to his partner. He smiled at her and winked. Mona scoffed and turned her back on him.


End file.
